Show Me
by Fennie
Summary: Season 2, Episode 2. Stiles wants to know how Derek plans on distracting the police woman. So Derek shows him. Fluffynes. Hints of Sterek. one-shot.


**Season 2, Episode 2. Stiles wants to know how Derek plans on distracting the police woman. So Derek shows him. Fluffynes. Hints of Sterek. one-shot. **

**So when I saw Stiles all confused about how Derek was going to "distract" the police woman and Derek is confused about how Stiles doesn't understand what he means, I had to write this. Basically, my take on what should have happened in the Jeep before Derek worked his magic with the police woman. **

****Beginning is straight from Episode 2 (Shape Shifters) Season 2 of Teen Wolf. Most of Derek's dialogue is also from the episode. The twist of what happens is the only thing I own.****

* * *

"The problem is getting past the front desk." I said, watching the guard through the window.

"I'll distract her." Derek replied easily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Panicking, I grabbed Derek's arm as he tried to climb out of my jeep. "You? You're _not_ going in there."

Derek glanced between my face and the hand that was on his arm and back again, the look on his face clearly asking me what the hell I thought I was doing.

"I-I'm taking my hand off." I said, snapping my hand back and hoping he didn't hear the stutter and read too much into it.

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

I almost choked on my spit at the ridiculousness of that statement. Did Derek really believe that people thought he was innocent?

"In…you? Yeah. Right." Derek still managed to appear slightly smug, like he knew he was right even though he most definitely was not. I sighed, "What's your plan?"

Derek had the balls to look confused and repeated as if I was completely stupid, "To distract her," and to top it off he made this face like 'duh obviously, Stiles, what else would I do?'

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face? Ung!" I replied, making a face like I was about to hit someone (though I'm pretty sure there wasn't anything scary or intimidating about it, it just looked foolish).

Derek responded with a short, mocking laugh. "By talking to her."

"Okay, alright, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Swinging my head to the passenger seat, I stared expectantly at the werewolf.

And got nothing. Derek looked at me, out the windshield, and back at me without saying a thing.

"Dead silence; that should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

Derek sighed, "Stiles, trust me. I have a plan. Don't worry about it."

"Dude, my Dad works there! I can't let you just go in there and knock people out or growl at them or whatever it is that you're gonna do. Tell me what you're going to do. Right now." I hoped my voice didn't waver and I refused to break eye contact.

"Fine, but you asked for it."

Before I could even respond Derek's features had softened and he leaned towards me more. And then he smiled.

Like, an actual smile. Gentle and…and flirty? It made my stomach flop a little. Now I'm glad he didn't smile so much.

"Hi…" His voice was low and he kind of trailed off, like he got distracted by something.

He didn't say anything for a few moments before he rolled his eyes at me. "Y'know, it'd be easier if you spoke and we had a conversation. Act like her if you want me to show you so bad."

Oh, right. That's what we were doing. I just nodded, afraid to say anything. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a second, sighing deeply. Leaning forward he began again.

"Hi…" Same low voice, gentle and smooth. My stomach did the little flop again, this time less so than the first.

Swallowing (hopefully not audibly but who knew what he could hear with those damn ears of his) I thought of how she would react. "Hi." My voice unsure and slightly suspicious; not because I thought she would react like that but just because I couldn't seem to make my voice do anything else.

"Um…I-I have a question." Well, Mr. Brooding-Dark-And-Handsome. With the way you're looking at me you can ask anything and the answer would probably be yes. Okay, focus, Stiles. But it was just so hard. He looked like he was being distracted by me, like I had made his mind go blank. He voice was velvety and I just wanted him to sit there and say things. Hell, I wouldn't even interrupt if it meant I could just listen to his voice.

"Uh—I'm, I'm sorry, I'm just a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone so…" again, his voice trailed off and he chuckled a little, deep and low, sending shivers down my spine and goose bumps up my arms and his eyes darted to the side, almost as if he was embarrassed and I had to fight off a blush.

"Someone like: a teenage boy with ADHD who never shuts up and whom you enjoy physically harming?" I replied, trying to lighten the mood 'cause this was just getting too serious for me and if my heart kept increasing its rate of beating Derek would know and would hang the fact that he seduced me over my head forever.

I watched as he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at me while keeping up the overly charming and sexy feeling he had created in my Jeep.

"Well, I was actually going to say someone so incredibly beautiful and amazing, but I guess that'd be the same thing." He reached up and gently touched his fingertips to my cheek, my eyes fluttering closed on their own accord. Even with the slight pause to keep his eyes from rolling Derek managed to deliver that line flawlessly, eyes dropping to my mouth before staring back into mine. I swallowed again and I'm almost positive that there's no way he hadn't heard that. I opened my eyes and met his again, tinted red around their pupils.

I took a shuddering breath, licking my lips and staring at his face. "S-so…so that was pretty good. I think it'll work. Damn who knew you could be anything besides Mr. Sour-Wolf all the time? If you sweep her off her feet too much you're not—you hear me?—not allowed to use my Jeep for any sort of 'activities,' got it? Now, get your little werewolf butt in there so we can help Isaac!" I said quickly, backing out of the intimate space we had created and all but jumping out of my Jeep, determined not to look back Derek's stupid gorgeous smiling face or let him see just how red my face was.

A simple, "I'm gonna flirt with her" would have sufficed. Stupid Sour-Wolf.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, feel free to leave a comment/review :)**


End file.
